


Oltre il cespuglio

by AlyChan



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual contents, Slash, Threesome, p0rnfest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyChan/pseuds/AlyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel di "Da dietro il cespuglio", poiché la zozzaggine non deve avere fine(?) Per capirci qualcosa è necessario aver letto il prequel ovviamente <3<br/>Primissima threesome… e dovete credermi quando vi dico che ho avuto difficoltà ad incastrare 'sti tre °^°</p><p>Italian p0rnFest #6 -prompt "Fili/Kili, "Ora che hai guardato, non ti andrebbe di provare~?" "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oltre il cespuglio

**Author's Note:**

> Non ci posso ancora credere ma... Vincitrice del BEST MULTISOME #2 Awards del p0rnfest di fanfic_italia... SONO COMMOSSAH

Erano passate due settimane ormai, ma Bilbo non riusciva proprio a cancellare il ricordo di quella notte.  
Impresse a fuoco nella sua mente vi erano quelle immagini, quei suoni e tutte quelle sensazioni mai provate prima, quella curiosità morbosa e quella voglia di andare oltre gli creavano non poco imbarazzo, oltre a tenerlo sveglio la notte.  
Aveva addirittura provato a confidarsi con Gandalf, ottenendo un ben poco esaustivo "usanze dei nani", da cui aveva potuto evincere che -evidentemente- tra i nani non era una pratica così anomala, ma il povero hobbit non ne aveva cavato un ragno dal buco ugualmente. 

Quello che in realtà tormentava Bilbo non era trovare una spiegazione al perchè o al per come di quanto aveva visto e vissuto (sebbene passivamente), ma bensì rivivere quei momenti, preferibilmente in prima persona.  
Qui nasce uno dei soliti conflitti interiori nel giovane hobbit: la sua parte Baggins, ben più pudica e innocente, era rimasta ammaliata da quell'intensa esperienza, ma ugualmente cercava di reprimerla nei recessi della sua mente; mentre la sua parte Tuc, naturalmente più curiosa, agognava quell'esperienza desiderando di più.

Scese anche quella notte e, come ormai era solito fare, Bilbo si ritrovò a desiderare… quasi a bramare, ad anelare il ripetersi di quella situazione rigirandosi nervosamente nel sacco a pelo.  
Poi una risata si levò timidamente dall'aria, Bilbo quasi istintivamente aguzzò l'udito, ma nulla seguì a quella risatina, forse -pensò lo hobbit- stava diventando un po' un'ossessione ed iniziava ad immaginarsi le cose.  
Scosse il capo e sistemandosi nuovamente all'interno del sacco a pelo si obbligò a chiudere gli occhi.  
"Ahh~"  
Di nuovo! Questa volta un mezzo gemito si levò dalla boscaglia, Bilbo era certo di aver sentito quel mugugno mozzato e ormai vinto ed annientato dal desiderio si trovò quasi inconsciamente a sgattaiolare oltre l'accampamento.

Proveniva da la dietro, ne era certo, un cespuglio prima di una fitta boscaglia… un déjà vu!  
Si ritrovò carponi dietro quel famigliare cespuglio, si acquattò, scostò una fronda e…  
Niente.  
Possibile che avesse sbagliato? Ma… del resto nessun suono si era più levato dalla boscaglia.  
Forse stava veramente impazzendo, ormai quell'ossessione lo stava trascinando in un baratro lussurioso che vedeva come protagonisti i tre Durin, specialmente i due più giovani.  
Scosse il capo cercando di far prevalere il "lato Baggins", era decisamente meglio tornare al proprio giaciglio e cercare di porre la parola fine a quel desiderio peccaminoso.

"Ma allora è vero."  
Una voce tremendamente famigliare oltre la boscaglia lo fece trasalire, già il secondo déjà vu della serata.  
Fìli sbucò da dietro il tronco di una quercia seguito da Kìli, che ridacchiava coprendosi la bocca con una mano.  
"Gandalf non ha mentito quando diceva che eri interessato…"  
Bilbo aveva la gola secca, l'imbarazzo si stava facendo prepotentemente strada in lui mentre assumeva un colorito tendente al purpureo, maledisse mentalmente la linguaccia lunga dello stregone, ma non proferì parola, fu infatti Kìli a parlare.  
"Alla fine siamo riusciti ad attirarti fuori dal tuo giaciglio piccolo hobbit -disse sorridendo con una punta di malizia- e… dopo che hai guardato, non ti andrebbe di provare?"  
Bilbo sgranò gli occhi nel suo costante mutismo, gli stavano davvero proponendo quello? Lo stavano seriamente invitando a dare voce, consistenza, sapore e odore a quel desiderio tanto bramato le notti precedenti?  
"Ti unisci a noi, Bilbo?"  
La voce roca di Fìli fece perdere qualsiasi traccia di buon senso al giovane hobbit che, sempre senza fiatare, annuì ripetutamente suscitando nuovamente una risata in Kìli "ma non è dolcissimo~?" lo canzonò, per l'appunto.

Lo condussero oltre la boscaglia, poco distante dal loro accampamento vi era una piccola radura, un raro angolo di paradiso illuminato dai raggi lunari che filtravano tra le fronde più rade degli alberi. Per qualche istante Bilbo fu rapito da quella visione paradisiaca, poi la mano di Fìli che si posò sulla sua schiena con delicatezza lo fece tornare subito alla realtà, lo stava indirizzando a un giaciglio improvvisato fatto di fogliame e completato con le loro giacche -come la volta precedente- questo ricordo fece avvampare nuovamente Bilbo, che pregò affinché l'oscurità celasse le sue gote arrossate.  
Entrambi i fratelli si adagiarono sui morbidi indumenti accompagnando nei movimento lo hobbit e sistemandolo tra loro.  
"Non c'è bisogno di essere così tesi signor Baggins…"  
Soffiò caldo Fìli sul collo dello hobbit.  
"Non c'è mica nulla di male… in un po' di divertimento."  
Proseguì Kìli avvicinandosi pericolosamente al volto imbarazzato di Bilbo  
"N-no è s-solo che…" iniziò titubante, rompendo il mutismo, dardeggiando poi con lo sguardo per evitare quello penetrante del giovane Durin "Non… non ho m-mai…"  
"Non hai mai… fatto sesso?"  
Disse quasi incredulo Fìli alle sue spalle, sporgendo leggermente il capo in avanti e facendo aderire il proprio petto alla schiena dello hobbit.  
"No! No io… n-non… così…"  
Terminò Bilbo abbassando lo sguardo verso le proprie mani, che inconsciamente avevano preso a giocherellare nervosamente col tessuto della propria giacca.  
"Oh, ma è proprio per questo che sei qui, no?"  
Sorrise soddisfatto Kìli bruciando la distanza tra i loro volti e poggiando il proprio naso su quello del giovane hobbit.  
"S-sup…pongo-!"  
Fece in tempo a balbettare Bilbo ancora parecchio teso, quando le labbra di Kìli si unirono alle sue premendo leggermente in avanti -probabilmente se non ci fosse stato Fìli dietro di lui, Bilbo sarebbe finito a terra tanto era nervoso-. Poi il giovane Durin cercò un contatto maggiore, schiudendo leggermente le labbra, incitando Bilbo a fare lo stesso così che potesse superare l'ostacolo di quelle labbra tremanti ed insinuarsi con la lingua nella sua bocca.  
Quel contatto così delicato e dolce fece rabbrividire Bilbo, era da tempo che anelava quel momento ed ora lo stava vivendo, ci mancò poco effettivamente che svenisse per l'emozione.

Kìli spostò una mano sul collo del giovane hobbit, scendendo verso la camicia ed iniziando piano a slacciare i bottoni, intanto Fìli da dietro gli aveva infilato le mani sotto la giacca e, percorrendo la schiena, era salito fino alle spalle sfilando l'indumento in quel gioco di carezza e tocchi leggeri.  
Kìli aveva finito di slacciare anche l'ultimo bottone della candida camicia di Bilbo, così mentre Fìli faceva scivolare via anche le bretelle dalle spalle dello hobbit, poté scostare il tessuto da una spalla e scendere lascivamente con le labbra sul collo fino a lambirne il candore e l'inviolata pelle.  
Bilbo al pensiero di ritrovarsi al centro di quel gioco di perfetta sincronia ed intesa rabbrividì di piacere, già grazie ai pochi movimenti che lo avevano coinvolto poteva far galoppare la propria mente verso quel ricordo bruciate di quei corpi coinvolti in una perfetta armonia di gesti, il solo pensiero di essere la "vittima" di tali gesti lo mandava al settimo cielo.  
Ma la consapevolezza di trovarsi effettivamente in quella condizione… be' suscitava ben altre reazioni nel corpo dello hobbit…

Kìli, accaldato, si slacciò la camicia e la fece scivolare via mostrando il suo corpo tonico, la peluria del suo petto scendeva in una linea sottile lungo l'addome fino a sparire oltre la linea dei calzoni, tale visione catturò l'attenzione di Bilbo, che percorse tutta quella lunghezza quasi inconsciamente, ben memore di dove terminasse quella scia.  
"Hey…"  
Kìli catturò il mento di Bilbo tra pollice ed indice alzando lo sguardo dello hobbit fino a fargli incrociare il proprio.  
"Non ancora, signor Baggins"  
Sorrise carico di malizia, tornando a far tingere di porpora la gote dello hobbit.  
Fìli da dietro si concesse una risatina per poi insinuare il viso oltre la spalla di Bilbo, andando a lambirne il lobo con leggeri morsi e soffi caldi. Bilbo reclinò il capo all'indietro assecondando quel contatto inaspettato, sfuggendo alla mano di Kìli che poté così scendere verso il petto della loro "vittima", prendendo a giocherellare con i capezzoli dello hobbit usando le dita e la punta della lingua.  
Ormai Bilbo annaspava in gemiti sospirati e boccate a vuoto, che si intensificarono quando Fìli, in aggiunta a quelle dolci torture, percorsa tutta la linea delle anche fino a scivolare oltre i calzoni sfiorando l'inguine sensibile del giovane hobbit.  
"Ah!"  
Un gridolino sfuggito dalle labbra di Bilbo fece sorridere Kìli che, incrociando lo sguardo complice del fratello, prese a strusciare la guancia sul rigonfiamento -ormai evidente- del cavallo dei calzoni di Bilbo, dando così adito a nuovi gemiti ben più alti dei precedenti.  
Kìli alzò nuovamente lo sguardo e fece cenno a Fìli, il quale slacciò con una lentezza esasperante l'allacciatura del calzoni di Bilbo, abbassandoli e permettendo così al fratello di continuare il proprio gioco leccando e mordicchiando la sottile stoffa dell'intimo dello hobbit.  
"Oh… oh g-giorni celesti..!"  
Kìli rise nuovamente contro la stoffa che stava torturando con morsi e leccate, pensando che quella reazione gli era piaciuta non poco e che essendo assai curioso di udire altre bizzarre espressioni dal mezz'uomo, era il caso di accelerare leggermente i tempi.  
Detto fatto: Fìli senza nemmeno bisogno di uno sguardo abbassò l'intimo bagnato dello hobbit, lasciandone libero il sesso pulsante e gocciolante.

Fìli si portò a sedere, slacciandosi i pantaloni ma non calandoli, poi accompagnò con delicatezza il fremente hobbit fino a farlo adagiare sul suo bacino tenendogli le gambe ben divaricate, mentre Kìli si sistemava a sua volta tra le gambe di Bilbo preparandosi ad accogliere il suo sesso nella propria bocca.  
Bilbo ebbe appena il tempo per inspirare dell'aria nuova che gli si mozzò in fiato, costringendosi in un gemito acuto mentre Kìli senza alcun preavviso accolse l'intera lunghezza del suo sesso nella propria calda bocca, indugiando qualche istante, per poi sottrarsi completamente al contatto.  
"Kìli… così lo farai impazzire..."  
Disse il biondo fingendo un rimprovero verso il fratellino.  
"Huh… e come dovrei fare, sentiamo?"  
Stette al gioco Kìli, passando un dito sul sesso dello hobbit, soffermandosi sulla punta e disegnando invisibili cerchi attendendo istruzioni.

Un gioco nel gioco, e Bilbo era li: in mezzo, di fatto era il gioco… e questo lo faceva impazzire.  
Essere alla totale mercè dei due nani gli causava brividi di piacere come mai aveva provato in vita sua.  
Si morse il labbro inferiore constatando la perversione di quella situazione, in cui lui stesso era andato a ficcarsi alla fin fine, era lui che aveva desiderato così ardentemente quella piega degli eventi ed ora i due Durin stavano dando proprio il meglio di se.

"Dovresti iniziare dalla base…"  
Alle parole di Fìli il fratello si mosse verso il basso, scendendo verso i testicoli di Bilbo e lambendoli con la lingua.  
"Così..?"  
Scherzò interrompendo il contatto e soffiando quelle calde parole contro la pelle sensibile, facendo reclinare il capo di Bilbo all'indietro, contro l'addome di Fìli.  
"No sciocco, più su!"  
Finse di rimproverarlo il biondo, allora Kìli si mosse percorrendo con la lingua i testicoli fino a giungere alla base dell'asta.  
Bilbo deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte.  
"Bravo fratellino… adesso sali"  
E Kìli non staccava la lingua salendo lentamente.  
"Ancora un po'…"  
Raggiunse nuovamente la punta del sesso dello hobbit.  
"Fermati li e gioca…"  
E Kìli iniziò a giocare vezzeggiando con lappate, soffi e leggeri morsi il glande di Bilbo che ormai era al limite, perso in un conturbante vortice di sensazioni che si irradiavano dal basso ventre sino alla mente, passando per la bocca e dando vita a una serie infinita di gemiti e mugugni di piacere.

Oh ma non era ancora finita, affatto.  
Kìli interruppe il contatto e si avvicinò al fratello, inginocchiandosi dinnanzi ai due e aderendo al corpo di Bilbo, causando un piacevole attrito tra il suo sesso e quello dello hobbit, che si trovò per l'ennesima volta a gemere senza ritegno, questa volta contro la spalla del moro.  
Fìli sporse il capo verso il fratello e lo catturò in un bacio umido e veloce, dopo di che avvicinò due dita alle labbra del moro, che senza fiatare le accolse nella sua bocca, umettandole a dovere, entrambi sorrisero maliziosamente e continuarono il gioco.  
Bilbo si trovava spaesato al momento, non capiva cosa stesse per succedere, ma sentiva la tensione aumentare e le risate fare spazio a languidi sospiri.  
Kìli scese nuovamente tra le gambe di Bilbo, riprendendo a giocare con la punta del sesso dello hobbit vezzeggiandolo con leggeri baci, mentre Fìli scendeva lentamente con la mano sino ad insinuarsi tra le natiche del mezz'uomo.  
"Ma cos…?"  
Sospirò Bilbo ancora non capendo, stravolto da tutto quel piacere, ma non ottenendo risposta alcuna salvo un leggero bacio sul collo da parte di Fìli, che contemporaneamente premette leggermente contro l'anello muscolare di Bilbo.  
"Ohh! Oh cielo!"  
Lo hobbit si contrasse dopo quel contatto inaspettato e imbarazzate.  
"Fidati…"  
Soffiò sicuro Fìli riprendendo lentamente il contatto sfiorando l'apertura circolare senza entrarvi.  
"Rilassati Bilbo, lasciati andare…"  
Aggiunse dal basso Kìli, soffiando quelle parole contro il sesso eretto dello hobbit.  
Un po' tremante Bilbo cercò di raccogliere quel poco di sanità mentale che gli restava per decidere deliberatamente di gettarla alle ortiche, lasciando spazio solo al desiderio.

Di li a poco i movimenti dei due si sincronizzarono, le carezze di Kìli andavano a ritmo con quelle circolari di Fìli e, quando questi riuscì a superare l'ostacolo dei muscoli permettendogli il passaggio all'interno di Bilbo, anche Kìli lo accolse nuovamente nella sua bocca.  
"Ahhn~"  
Bilbo non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso di soddisfazione, subito se ne vergognò tentando di mordersi il labbro inferiore per ricacciare indietro quell'espressione carica di voluttà… ma quando Fìli aggiunse un secondo dito quel sorriso carico di eros tornò ad allargarsi tra le sue labbra.  
Ormai lo hobbit annaspava tra i gemiti e desiderava di più, un contatto maggiore, due dita non bastavano più, se da un lato Kìli lo stava portando al limite, dall'altro desiderava qualcosa di più...  
Fìli allontanò le dita e senza quasi preavviso sostituì il suo membro teso alle falangi, entrando in un unica spinta.  
"Ahh!!!"  
Bilbo gettò il capo all'indietro cozzando contro la spalla forte di Fìli, estasiato da quella sensazione di pienezza, di totale appagamento, di calore che lo circondava e al contempo lo riempiva, ormai vinto da quel susseguirsi di movimenti perfettamente concatenati tra loro temette di non poter reggere ancora a lungo.  
Fìli spinse più in profondità, andando a stimolare un determinato punto all'interno del giovane hobbit.  
"Ooohhh~"  
Un gemito profondo si staccò dalle labbra gonfie di Bilbo, confermando ai due nani di essere vicini al punto di rottura, così con uno sguardo complice Fìli toccò più volte quel punto con spinte sempre più ravvicinate, mentre Kìli accolse l'intera lunghezza di Bilbo, facendo strusciare la liscia punta del membro con la propria gola.  
Fine dei giochi.  
Bilbo fu investito da un violento orgasmo, come mai aveva provato in vita sua, inarcò la schiena e spinse nuovamente il capo all'indietro contro la spalla di Fìli, e se da un lato veniva riempito dal caldo seme di quest'ultimo, dall'altro si riversava interamente nella bocca di Kìli.  
Annientato, non riuscì nemmeno a seguire i movimenti successivi, chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che il piacere lo avvolgesse e poco a poco scemasse, riportandolo lentamente alla realtà.

Quando rinsavì si trovò steso disordinatamente tra i due giovani Durin, ancora nudo e vagamente scosso.  
Poi il lato Baggins gli martello la testa costringendolo a scattare seduto e a cercare freneticamente i suoi indumenti.  
"Hey che fretta c'è?"  
Sorrise Kìli stiracchiandosi pigramente.  
"Non è stata mica male come prima volta no?"  
Gli fece eco Fìli, per nulla intenzionato ad alzarsi.  
"S-sì be'… io, si, c-credo che… insomma de-devo… megliochetornialcampooqualcunopotrebbeinsospettirsi!!!"  
Un fiume di parole uscì dalla bocca di Bilbo, che nel mentre aveva ripreso un color pomodoro maturo, mentre a scatti tremanti riallacciava la camicia, mancando qua e la qualche bottone.  
"E'-è stato ecco… è… io…"  
Bofonchiò infine girandosi verso i due, ma ancorando lo sguardo a terra per non far crescere ulteriormente l'imbarazzo.  
"Credimi la prossima volta sono certo che gradirai ancora di più."  
Iniziò Fìli  
"Vuoi dire che?"  
"Ma si, sicuro."  
"Di già?"  
"Al re non piace aspettare."  
A quelle ultime parole del biondo Bilbo deglutì rumorosamente.  
"Al…re?"  
Aggiunge a mezza voce.  
"Gandalf ci ha detto anche questo"  
Ghignò Kìli voltandosi complice verso il fratello.  
"C-che?! Ma io non ho mai detto nulla di Thorin a Gandalf!"  
Si difese subito il giovane hobbit, non accorgendosi di stare facendo il gioco dei due nani.  
"Ahh! Beccato!"  
Bilbo avvampò e si tappò la bocca, troppo tardi.  
"Non preoccuparti giovane hobbit"  
Fìli si avvicinò a Bilbo posandogli una mano sulla spalla tremante.  
"Interessi molto a Thorin, eccome se gli interessi~"

Nuovamente Bilbo quella notte si perse in un dibattito mentale tra la sua parte Baggins e la sua parte Tuc, a metà tra l'imbarazzo e la soddisfazione, tra il dubbio e la voglia sfrenata di constatare quanto detto dai due poco prima…  
Quello di cui era certo però, era che ormai non si sarebbe più potuto sottrarre a quel tanto bramato gioco.


End file.
